


The Wolf And A Wolf

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Theo, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Full Shift Werewolves, Hand Jobs, Joking About Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mentions Of Theo Mpreg, Naked Derek, Naked Theo, Preserve, Rimming, Rough Sex, Roughness, Rutting, Season/Series 05, Sex, Shoving, Top Derek, Wolf Derek, Wolf Theo, Wolves, mentions of mpreg, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t actually think he’d see another wolf, not like him, not like the kind that could change completely, from human to wolf. He was big, black, he had bright blue eyes, a werewolf that killed an innocent. He’d flashed them at him, like he knew Theo wasn’t just an ordinary guy. He was sure he knew it as soon as he saw him. This wolf was either born a werewolf or had been one long enough to know the difference between a human and one of their own.</p><p>Theo watched him from the wooden bridge, where his sister died, eyeing him suspiciously. There weren't any actual wolves in Beacon Hills, and the only pack here was Scott's, so this wolf should've been a lot more careful, not just running around the preserve like he knew it like the back of his hand. He was an Omega too by the looks of it. He didn’t smell of any other pack, didn’t smell of another wolf. It was just him.</p><p>The wolf eyed him back just as intensely, watching him, searching him, like he was curious about something, like he wanted to know something. Theo swallowed the spit in his mouth and gradually leaned away from the bridge side, his hands up so the wolf could see he meant no harm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So Derek/Theo became a thing for me recently. And here's the out come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Derek/Theo became a thing for me recently. And here's the out come, by the way, it's in two parts because of how long the sex scene was xD

**Derek & Theo**

He didn’t actually think he’d see another wolf, not like him, not like the kind that could change completely, from human to wolf. He was big, black, he had bright blue eyes, a werewolf that killed an innocent. He’d flashed them at him, like he knew Theo wasn’t just an ordinary guy. He was sure he knew it as soon as he saw him. This wolf was either born a werewolf or had been one long enough to know the difference between a human and one of their own.

Theo watched him from the wooden bridge, where his sister died, eyeing him suspiciously. There weren't any actual wolves in Beacon Hills, and the only pack here was Scott's, so this wolf should've been a lot more careful, not just running around the preserve like he knew it like the back of his hand. He was an Omega too by the looks of it. He didn’t smell of any other pack, didn’t smell of another wolf. It was just him.

The wolf eyed him back just as intensely, watching him, searching him, like he was curious about something, like he wanted to know something. Theo swallowed the spit in his mouth and gradually leaned away from the bridge side, his hands up so the wolf could see he meant no harm. He very slowly reached down, grabbing the hem of his jacket and shirt, taking them off together. He was just as curious about this wolf as the wolf was of him, and he wanted to know, know what? He didn’t know. He was just having this moment of curiosity, a moment that was making him act.

He dropped the jacket and shirt, slipping off his boots while undoing his belt and trousers, easily dropping them and stepping out of them. He leaned down, still watching the wolf, and grabbed everything, moving only a little closer to get off of the bridge and hide his clothes in a few thick bushes by a tree. Theo was completely nude, seeing how the wolf eyed him further, his bright blue eyes glancing him over a couple of times. He didn’t look like he was going to attack. He was just watching him, a bit _too deeply_ for it to be _just_ curiosity.

He crouched down onto his knees, his hands slowly being placed on the floor and he started changing, his whole body contorting and shifting until he was standing there on all fours as his own wolf. He noticed, when he looked over at the other, that he was bigger, stronger, more muscular. This wolf was more than likely fully grown and older than him, maybe a lot more experienced if he was a born werewolf.

Theo took the first step towards him, being slightly wary and cautious. He didn’t look like he was about to attack him, but if he was experienced then he needed to be careful around this guy. The blue eyes were also something else he needed to watch out for. It meant that he’s killed someone and Theo was... he wouldn’t say he was an easy target, but looked like he could take him, brute strength was a thing to consider, so if he was smart, clever and strong, then he’d take Theo.

The other wolf finally responded to him, starting to walk his way too. Once they were close enough, Theo stopped, a few feet away, but the other kept walking until he was right up in his space, sniffing over him and stepping to his side to scent at his neck and shoulders. He was clearly a dominant guy, which irked him a little. Two dominants wasn’t really a nice feeling. It made him edgy, apprehensive, and maybe even a little territorial, even if this town wasn’t his territory.

He stepped further down his side, Theo starting to get a lot more defensive as the other got closer and closer to his ass end, his ears starting to gradually fold back and his teeth were starting to be bared, but he wasn’t growling or snarling, not ye-

He released a doggish ‘Oophh’ when he was shoved by the other wolfs’ body, his own landing in a big pile of dying leaves. Theo freaked out for a second until he was lying down on them on all fours. He eyed the other, seeing him trot around, almost like he was smug about it. If he didn’t know that wolves couldn’t make facial expressions, he’d say that the other guy was smirking.

He let a light growl pass through his snout and heard the other huff, Theo inwardly raising a brow when he swear he saw the others’ eyes roll. The hell was up with this wolf. He pushed himself up, standing stably, but not for long when he saw the wolf come at him again, causing him to back up and sidestep. He turned his body away from him, trying to make sure his head and chest were facing the bigger wolf. He wasn’t letting him anywhere near his sides again. He turned his body the other way when the wolf moved to the other side of him, making him sidestep away again. It was actually weird, but it felt like the wolf was messing with him. Either in a fun, rough way, or he was just trying to piss him off.

He came at him again, seeming not to care that he guarded himself, and sidestepped him at the last second, shoving his side again and Theo was back into the leaves, another grunt while the other wolf jumped over him and behind him somewhere. Seriously, what the hell.

Theo rolled over and sat up, leaves and dirt stick to his fur on the way and he stopped to glare at the other wolf, snarling through sharp, bared teeth, but he didn’t seem worried as he trotted around and ducked behind a tree. Raeken looked to the other side of the trunk, but the wolf didn’t appear for a few seconds, the seconds growing with no appearance. His ears flicked up and he stopped snarling, getting more curious again. He stood and gradually trotted over and around the tree, not seeing the wolf.

He’d furrow his brow if he had one. He stepped further passed the tree and grunted again when he was tossed to the floor... again. This fucking wolf... he was playing rough with him AND pissing him off.

He shot up from the ground, shaking off the dirt and leaves before turning to the wolf with a growl. He swore he saw a smirk, almost a grin. He was being smug that he’d managed to down Theo three times already, only succeeding in pissing him off.

He watched him angrily, seeing the deep mischief in his eyes. The wolf dropped his front half, his forearms straight out in front of him and he barked at him, like actually ‘ _barked_ ’, and then took off in the opposite direction. Theo grunted and shot after him, wanting to get some payback and drop this basterd in return. He was fast, _seriously fast_ , he’d give him that, like he was used to running in this form, more so than Theo anyway. He couldn’t have _always_ been in that form, because he still had that human mind, the seeming smirks, the eye roll, the huff. They were things that humans did, that werewolves in the human forms did.

Theo snapped from his thoughts just in time to leap over a deep stream, having seen the other wolf do it a few seconds before him. He was pretty graceful with the way he moved, running and jumping. He was very used to that form. He darted around a few trees after him, jumping over a fallen one that the other wolf easily ducked under while still keeping up his speed.

He almost missed the sharp turn the bigger werewolf took, narrowly avoiding a tree. The other guy made it look so effortless with his moves and speed. Theo could just barely keep up and he was already starting to pant, clearly trying to maintain his pace. It felt like they were getting deeper and deeper into the preserve. He didn’t actually know where they were now, he’d never seen this part, but looking at the other wolf, a few feet ahead, he did. He knew where they were because it looked like he was following a route, maybe he’d been here so many times that it was permanently mapped in his head. He could follow it like the back of his hand. Maybe this wolf wasn’t actually new to Beacon Hills, maybe he’d been here a bunch of times before.

They seemed to be going a little higher, the forest floor starting to turn into a mild ramp as they ran upwards. He’d definitely never been here before. He’d only every seen a few areas of the preserve, and all of it had been a flat plain with trees and a few streams.

Theo noticed how the other wolf slowed to a fast trot, taking a glance over his shoulder at him like he was decelerating for him, letting him catch up a little. Though he was still ahead, knowing that he wanted some payback and was probably going to shove him a few times like he’d done to Theo.

The ground was slowly starting to even out again, starting to flatten, but the other wolf stayed at his current pace, making it seem like they were getting to where he wanted to be, the destination. He hadn’t actually thought that maybe he was being baited in for an ambush, and if that was the case then this wolf was beyond clever. He didn’t smell like he had a pack, or anyone else, so maybe he was just trying to get him into a corner or something.

Theo slowed down, walking cautiously behind the other, who seemed to slow down too, probably noticing the Chimeras speed reduction. He was calm, not hostile. He didn’t seem worried or anxious, or even close to edgy. Theo really didn’t know what to think. It didn’t feel like an ambush, because the other guy was too calm, not making any of this seem off, but he was definitely leading him somewhere, somewhere he didn’t know. He’d never been this far, so he was out of his element a little. He could fight back if it was, but he didn’t know for how long. Earlier, with the shoving and show of speed and strength, he might’ve been demonstrating how easily he could drop him and was making a point, but all that, at the time, seemed playful. He’d been playing him with, like an actual shoving match between wolves. That actually confirmed his assumption earlier that this guy was born a werewolf. Bitten ones, more than likely, have never played like that. Whereas born ones were raised from infants. Siblings probably played like that all the time, if not siblings, then maybe parents and their child. This guy was definitely born a werewolf.

He was snapped from his thoughts when he saw the town through a clearing, the entire town under them, from a high point on a mountain area. The street lights and house lights shining through the dark night. It was... it was beautiful. One hell of a scenery. They were so high up that the whole town could be seen from where they were. Is this what that wolf wanted to show him? Or did he just get Theo to tag along for fun?

He didn’t get the chance to shift back and ask because he found himself being shoved to the ground again, more leaves breaking his fall. He snarled and quickly shifted to his human form, lying back with his elbow holding him up from behind. His other arm shot out to stop the wolf as he was about to tackle him, his hand pressed up against a furry, solid, firm, muscular chest.

“Stop shoving me!” he barked out, his expression angry and serious. It seemed to stop him, from tackling and any other idea he had. The wolf half-stood, half-sat there, staring at him thoughtfully. And then _he_ started changing, transforming into his human form. The fur started to disappear and out came the smooth, hot, tight, tanned skin.

Theos’ eyes unintentionally raked over his body. From the strong, firm chest his hand was still touching, to his very defined abs and he seriously tried to avoid looking further down, but it seemed his mind and eyes had other ideas when he followed the trail of dark hair down to his-... _Jesus Christ..._

He snapped his eyes back up, hating how he squirmed a little and stared into very piercing eyes, a colour he couldn’t actually see in the current light. He just eyed him, his expression still serious, but he was sure that he'd faltered a few times when he'd been looking over his body, the smirk slowly growing on the other wolfs' face confirmed that for him.

"Who are you?" he decided to ask, trying to ignore the lusty, hungry look he was getting and the feeling of his nerves acting up. Theo was actually a little lost on what to do at this point. He'd never been in a situation like this, with someone like this.

He didn't answer, his only response was a hand reaching up to grab his wrist, moving his palm from his strong chest and holding it tight, like he was restraining him. He lightly tried to get out of the grip, trying to twist his wrist as a test, but got nowhere. He struggled a little more, tugging back on his arm.

Theo growled animalistically when he felt the mans other hand grab his other forearm, the one that was attached to the elbow that was holding him up. It didn't seem to bother the other wolf at all. He just kept staring at him with a small smirk, his eyes clearly showing his interest. He eyed him, looking him up and down a couple of times. One of those times he was slow, taking his time to look from his face and down his bare body, and Theo unintentionally let a shudder visibly rake through him.

"What'd you want?" he tried another question, swallowing the drying lump in his throat when the other guys' eyes shot up to meet his, locking their gazes. They were intense, striking, they made him writhe slightly, his heartbeat gradually rising along with the heat. The hairs on the back of his neck and his arms stood on end. Theo took a snap of air through his nose, almost sounding as if he gasped when the man suddenly leaned his, the wolfs' cheek pressed against his and he was breathing deeply, taking his scent in. The guy was scenting him?

"What do you think," it wasn't a question, he had the _'answer’s so obvious'_ attitude. Theo had an inkling, but it was so far into the back of his mind he didn't really want to consider it... until he felt the wolf shove him down all the way, his entire back lying in the leaves, dirt and grass, with the other leaning over him, the man’s nose and mouth running along his shoulder and neck. He could feel the moist, hot skin on him, gradually making its way up his neck and forcing him to unintentionally turn his head and practically bare his neck to the other wolf.

\--------------------

Derek leaned into the space that the younger wolf gave him, running his tongue over the clean skin and up his neck until he reached the junction between his jaw and ear. He smirked at the low and long sigh the other let out, seeming to reluctantly enjoy what he was doing to him. He could smell the faint sparks of arousal leaving him, the scent slowly starting to spread around them and burn and carve itself to the insides of his nose. It was strong, sour, ripe and very alluring, enough that Derek was very tempted to nuzzle, lick and suck where it was coming from. And he was never a person that _wanted_ to give blowjobs or rim someone.

He held his free hand to the other wolfs’ chest, his fingers being slightly rough as they dug in and ran down his pec and down his ribcage. From the stifled gasp and arch of his back, he liked it rough, his touches, his grip, his attitude. He was a wolf that enjoyed force. If that was the case, was there any need to prep him? To stretch him wide enough for Derek to enter? He could prepare him a little, like loosen him enough that it wouldn’t be too painful, but not too comforting and pleasurable. Two fingers at most.

The wolfs’ hand was against his abdomen, pressing hard against him to hold his hips still. He was squirming and struggling a little, being reluctant to what part he played in this. Derek knew from the moment he saw him on that bridge that he was a dominant type of wolf, not as dominant as him, but he definitely wouldn’t submit without a fight, even if he was that fight was pretty poor, like now. It was like he was trying to decide between fighting back and just submitting from the little bit of pleasure he was giving him. Derek wasn’t even doing that much, only scenting and fussing around his neck and face with one hand easily holding him there and the other hovered above his dick. Was he touch starved? Sexually starved? If so, then this would be more fun than he thought.

Derek smirked against the boys throat, his teeth elongating until they were fangs, and he scraped the sharp tips along his skin and down to his shoulder, feeling him shiver at it and try to hide it. His hand slowly slipped further down, his fingers coming into contact with the wolfs’ cock, or the head of it and the young wolf physically tensed, his heartbeat speeding up in a quick spark from the warm touch. He actually started to struggle a bit harder, the arm he was holding trying to twist out of his grip. Derek growled against him for a second and pulled back to move his arm above his head, pinning him there.

“Let go!” he growled through clenched teeth, his eyes shifting, Dereks’ doing the same on instinct.

“No,” he said simply, his word sounding more gravelly and firmer from his half shift. He eyed the other wolf, seeing the defiance and anger in his face and irked twitches. He didn’t like that Derek was still top and put himself there so easily. He must’ve been pissed with himself for not putting up a better fight from the start.

He was still struggling against him, that was, until he gently gripping the head of his cock and squeezed it in his hot palm, not painfully, but hard enough that it stopped every movement and made him shut his mouth. He even closed his eyes and bit at his bottom lips with his blunt, human teeth.

Derek smirked victoriously as he stared at him and ran his hand down the shaft, encircling his fingers all the way around in a tight grip. He gave a few slow pumps, up and down and bent his wrist a little, getting a better angle from where he was, lying over the wolf. He stroked hard, his own growing erection pressed between his stomach and hand, and he started to quicken, up and down, up and down, and every now and again he’d grip the head of his dick, squeezing and caressing it in his strong, heated palm. Derek gazed at the other wolf, seeing his eyed clamp tighter together from all of this fondling. He was right when he thought he was touch starved. He was reluctant putty in his hands right now, squirming _for_ more instead of _against_ him. He could feel him trying not to thrust up into his hot hand, his breaths coming in pants and rough split-second growls that he was sure were covered up groans.

Derek wanted to push him a little, wanted to make him moan, even rut his hips up for more touch. He wanted to hear his voice, wanted to feel him give in to him. His grip tightened, hearing the hint of a whine and saw how the other’s teeth grew, unwillingly turning on the spot into his beta stage. Derek rubbed hard along the almost solid shaft, making him reluctantly gasp a few times through clenched teeth, making them sound more like hisses. He pumped faster, harder, his gasps coming in quick and faster. He felt the slightly smaller body starting to respond, twitching slightly and tensing, mostly around his thighs, abdomen and the arm he was currently pinning. The bigger wolf could feel him lightly and reluctantly bucking up into his grip, like he was trying hard not to, but his body had other ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part done and dusted. Already uploaded the second part :) I hope you like this xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the 2nd part :) Enjoy the rest of the sex :)

Derek could feel his own body responding enthusiastically to him, his dick gradually getting harder and harder just from watching and making the other feel pleasure, it was enough to get him off, but he wanted to be inside when he blew his load, maybe he’d even knot him later on, if he asked. He wouldn’t knot someone without consent, it was basically rape in a werewolves mind. What he was currently doing was casual sex that the other didn’t seem opposed to and wasn’t even fighting back. So, it wasn’t rape. Knotting, however, was in fact, be considered rape if the other isn’t aware.

“Turn over,” he unintentionally growled low, his voice seeming to be effected by all of this. He watched the other wolf when he tried opening his eyes, looking up through straining slits and he could see the frown trying to grow on his browline. It made his smirk deepen a little.

“Why,” he scoffed and shook his head gently, more to himself than this kid.

“Why’d you think?” he asked gently, his voice still rough and cracky from his shift. Really, the wolf knew what was going on, why question it and delay the inevitable.

He leaned in, growling a little as he took his lips, rough and hard and he instantly got a response, a grunt and groan of feigned disapproval. He could easily tell that he liked it, the way he bit at his bottom lip and sucked on it for a second before practically bashing their fangs together. The other wolfs’ mouth was hot and wet, and it slowly started responding, reluctant and hesitant as it slipped out to clash with his own wet muscle. He could taste the blood from his bites circulating between them with the bit of saliva. He was finally getting into it.

“Turn over,” he almost ordered against the others lips, feeling him jerk at the faint command in his tone. His heart had stuttered a little and Derek had to lean back and pull his hands away for him to shift onto his chest, one forearm out in front of him, like he wanted Derek to pin him again and the other was at his side, his hand placed palm down for leverage. He actually realized that the boys hips were cocked up and a little higher than the upper half of his torso. Was he submitting to him? Like actually letting him do this without any fight or strong reluctance? Or did he finally give up and think that he wouldn’t get out of this? No matter, either way, it made Derek happy.

Maybe he should reward him? For listening? He remembered stating that he wasn’t a wolf for blowjobs and rimming, but maybe he’d make an exception this once for obedience.

Derek reached his hands to the firm cheeks facing him, his palms pressed heatedly into the skin with his thumbs meeting in the middle to hold them apart so he could see the clenched, muscled hole, hearing the other wolf gasp quietly into the leaves and dirt. He eyed him for a few seconds before smirking as he leaned in. Derek hotly licked from the taint up and over the opening, his tongue flat and pressed against his skin and he heard a throaty pant, like a grunt and gasp in one. He did it again, feeling him tense up and try to hold still. The bigger wolf couldn’t help but lean in close and press his open mouth against his hole, his tongue darting out a few times, but then... he growled into him, vibrations running through him.

“ _Jesus Christ,_ ” the boy hissed quietly, his voice a whine and gravelly from his own shift. “ _Please_... hurry the fuck up!” he groaned lowly, a little muffled like he was biting his arm or his face was in a pillow, the former being a more likely since they were in the woods.

Derek only chuckled deeply, giving the hole one last, quick lick before he pulled away, his hand reaching up to his face where he slipped two fingers into his mouth and started sucking and licking at them. He swirled them around a little until he deemed them wet enough and pulled them from his lips, dropping them down to the wet, puckered hole before him. He watched the body in front of him lightly jerk when he just prodded at him, the two digit tips not even penetrating. This must’ve been new to him, maybe his second or third time doing this. Because he seemed to know what to do, as in the way he readied himself for Derek, but he was... not nervous, but... anxious?

He pressed them in rather roughly, seeing him writhe in response and groan, not so much in pleasure, but he didn’t seem to not like it either, so he took it as a good sign while he pushed them in further, already almost knuckle deep. Derek was a bit gentler when he turned his hand, palm slowly turning to face up and the other wolfs’ body shifted with him, his back arching and squirming a little. He was faintly whining, so quiet that he might’ve missed it. From the immense scent of arousal, he definitely liked what he was doing, so that led him to strongly believe that the whines were from the pleasure.

Derek twisted his hand again, palm turning to face down, but this time, he splayed the two fingers, pressing his insides apart and feeling him tense and arch against him. He noticed him shift back a little too, his hips subtly pushing on his hand with a few breathy gasps and pants. He was practically rocking back on him, making Derek almost growl in visual pleasure. At that moment, he thought he was ready, deciding to pull his fingers out smoothly and hearing the faint, failed hidden whine.

“Ready?” he asked, just to make sure he was still mentally conscious of what was going on. He lined himself up, moving to kneel against him back end with his hand holding his dick, the head pressed against the boys’ ass and running between his cheeks, back and forth. He could feel the kid tilting his rear with the strokes.

“Why’re you bothering to ask now?” he could easily hear the jab in the question, the dig being aimed at him because he’d forced him into doing this, even if he was more than happy doing it now.

“What I’m asking is, are you ready to take my dick, I was going to do it either way,” he clarified pretty bluntly and crudely, seeing the slight shiver runs through the boys’ spine at the words he’d used to explain what he meant. The fact that he was going to do it whether the other wanted it or not. Derek wouldn’t actually, if he really didn’t want it, he was just rolling with what would turn him on even more. The kid liked force, he subconsciously or denyingly liked being controlled and being man-handled into position or being told where to move or what to do. In this little moment, his words were having the effect. _Whether he liked it or not_ was riling him in a sexual way.

The wolf didn’t say anything after that, only dropping his head onto his forearm and leaning his body back into him, pressing against his pelvis to show him that he was ready.

Derek didn’t need to be shown or told twice. He moved his hips back a little and grabbed his own dick, pressing the head to the puckered hole before thrusting forward, feeling him immediately clamp down on the intrusion with a pained groan through clenched teeth.

He didn’t wait for him to adjust to his slightly larger than average size, the only comfort or adjustment time was the little thrusts of his hips. He was being sort of gentle, only giving little spurts and rutting into him. Soon he’d be thrusting him into the ground, so he only had a few seconds to get used to his size.

Derek ran a hand down the boys’ back, his claws leaving faint white lines until he reached his hip and gripped hard, holding him there, his other hand already having a tight hold on the other side. He could feel him gradually relaxing against his light, effortless ruts, not wasting the time he had before he’d really feel what the wolf would give him. He was taking the time to compose and calm himself to make it easier on his body. A good move in Dereks’ opinion. He could actually feel himself slowly going deeper and deeper, the easing hole and gentle thrusts gradually stretching him and making it easier to slip in.

The boy was panting, his body lightly pushing back on him with each thrust. Derek was pretty sure that he was almost used to him and that gave him enough confidence to start getting faster and a little harder, his hips pulling back further to drive forward into him, making his gasp the first time and the time after that and so on, but they got quieter, like they were very breathy pants. He was enjoying this, he could almost taste the arousal beginning to leak, it was all he could really smell.

Derek started thrusting harder again, faster to the point that skin on skin contact could be heard, gently slapping against each other. He just slowly quickened his pace every few seconds, feeling victorious when the boy under him unintentionally let out a deep groan and started arching his back and pushing back into him harder, to meet him halfway.

He moved one of his hands from his hips, slipping it down and under him to grab at the solid and leaking cock between his legs, his grip tight and hot. It actually seemed like he had great timing, because just as he grabbed him, his rubbed up against his prostate. The kid craned his back almost painfully and shot back into him with a muffled moan, hitting his pelvis pretty hard and he stopped moving, like what he was doing just broke his movement mechanic. He was panting pretty hard and he was aware that the boy was biting his own arm so he wouldn’t make a noise or moan again. Even like this, he was stubbornly reluctant.

He smirked wider and slipped back out, the light sweat making it easier to slide in and out and he pushed back in just as he stroked to the base of his cock. Derek picked up the pace again, thrusting in hard as he finally started moving again, but it was like he was trying to force himself to move. He was clamping down on him as well, like every time he rubbed up against his spot, his hole would automatically clench around him. It was actually having a strong effect on him and he could feel his knot finally starting to grow.

“Hey,” he called deeply, using his other hand to pat the boys’ hip to get his attention. He strainingly looked over his shoulder up at him, his cheeks shaded and sweat easily seen on his brow. “You know what a knot is... right?” he asked, slowing down a tad so the kid could actually think. Because there was no way he would’ve been able to at the pace they’d been going.

“That’s... that’s the thing dogs and cats and... other animals have for mating,” he breathed out, his words almost slurred.

“Werewolves have them too,” he supplied, seeing the centre of his brow knit, like he was confused.

“Bitten werewolves don’t have them,” he countered, sounding firmer, like he was figuring something out. “You’re not a bitten wolf,” he started to pick up the pace again, loving how he arched against him again when he pushed in and actually hit his prostate dead on. “ _Fuck,_ ” he hissed into his own arm.

“Good deduction,” he ran his thumb over the boys’ hipbone a few times. “But, you know what I’m going to ask, right?”

“What’s the point in asking if you’re going to do it anyway,” the question was rhetorical and Derek just rolled his eyes.

“Knotting without permission is rape,” he clarified.

“And this isn’t?” he barked back and the born werewolf leaned forward over him for a second, growling lowly and seductively into his ear.

“No, because you’re enjoying it so much,” his voice sounded echo-y from the shift, like two voices in one and he could feel the shiver that ran up his back against his chest. “Now... can I knot you,”

The boy didn’t answer, no words left his mouth because he was he biting his arm, clearly drawing blood and he could suddenly feel him pushing back forcefully on him, the still smallish knot spreading him a little as it slipped into his still tight ring. Derek couldn’t hold the breathy gasp that slipped out and into the other wolfs’ ear with the tightness surrounding him, squeezing him.

\--------------------

Even though it was small enough to fit inside, it felt like it was slowly filling him, like it was plugging him up. He was starting to have problems holding in his moans and groans when the thrusting started again, gentler this time because of his knot. It popped in and out, very carefully so he wouldn’t tear or something. He was gasping and whining a little, still tasting his own blood in his mouth. He pulled his teeth from his arm and glanced down, seeing it puddling around the mark and in the dirt and leaves.

“ _Aahh,_ ” he squeezed his eyes shut, hating himself for letting it slip out. The guy had pushed back in, but it felt like the thing grew again and he had to put a bit more force behind it to get it in. He’d pushed in and the tip hit his spot.

Every time he pulled back to thrust he could feel his hole being pulled on, his knot being a bit bigger. It was like he was using anal beads on him. It actually felt stuck in there on the last one. The other wolf was thrusting, fast and hard, but the knot was inside, tugging against his ring.

Theo gasped and whined loudly, feeling it grow and grow inside of him, the other wolf still thrusting and pushing against him. It felt odd, it hurt when it stretched his walls apart, but it felt so good, so good that he was pressing back and feeling it inch deeper inside until it was pulled back and that happened over and over, making him moan a little and crane his back. The head of the dick was right on his prostate, rubbing whenever the knot moved in and out from the rough thrusting. He felt his hole being pushed and pulled on and it was proof that they were basically tied together.

The feeling was affecting him, making his entire body burn and want and need. He needed release and the aching, dripping cock between his legs seriously needed it. The hand on, the guys’ hand, was blocking the cum. He did it on purpose, wanting him to wait. He was holding it off and Theo just... he needed to release!

He shakily reached a hand down, his claws coming into contact with the strong hand and he wrapped his palm around the back of the man’s’ hand, gripping tight to show what he needed. He was sure that the guy was as close as him, what with the way he was slamming against him with the knot almost painfully pulling and pushing on his ring and the deep panting in his ear.

“C’mon, let me... let me cum,” he groaned and dropped his head into the dirt, avoiding his blood, and trying to push back as much as he possibly could with the knot inside and the hand on his damn cock. He almost growled, but the hand started stroking, hard and tight around him, making him whimper and groan. His body was practically blanketed by this guy, making it hard for him to move. He felt the mans’ mouth attach to his shoulder, kissing and sucking at his skin and that just added to the hotness of his body and the stimulation of everything this guy was doing to him. He could feel him trying to rougher with his thrusts, starting to falter a little which told him he was just as close as him.

The scorching knot inside of him, it wasn’t actually moving now. It felt so thick and huge and he swore that it was still getting bigger, though that may have been his imagination. There was no way it could grow any bigger unless it was supposed to tear him open.

He bit his bottom lip hard, wincing when he bit through skin and tasted his own blood again. The hand on him grew tight and threaded from the shaft to the head, milking him as he breathed out a low, but loud moan. He then suddenly felt pain in his shoulder and shouted in pleasure, seeing white, his mind gone dazed and fuzzy and he could feel his entire body vibrating from scorching tingling zipping through his veins and the hot, hard knot inside him shooting burning cum against his walls and into his tubes. He was too hot and he felt like he was about to pass out, and then he found himself on his side, the man lying behind him, holding him close and warm.

“You okay?” he panted the question after taking his teeth out of him and Theo could only groggily nod his head, life slowly starting to come back to him and he really couldn’t speak, not trusting his voice to be as firm as usual, though he doubted it would make a difference. The werewolf behind him had heard him during his climax, heard him moaning and whimpering while having sex and being knotted.

He could feel the arm hanging over his waist, the hot, sweaty hand gently running up and down the length of his abdomen comfortingly and he could just fall asleep right there, the mans’ shoulder his head was leaning against was a nice pillow.

“By the way... don’t be surprised when you start feeling weird in about a week or so,” and now he was awake, his eyes open and curious with a light frown.

“Why?” he lifted his head a little, the man now having his full attention. Why? Why would he feel weird? And why that specific time line?

“Well...” he could feel him shrug. “You could end up pregnant. It’s really rare, but not unheard of that a born werewolf male could get any other male pregnant,”

“You’re fucking with me,” he huffed and moved to lie down again, thinking that he was being teased. There was no way a guy could get pregnant... right? Well, he didn’t actually know. He’s been a wolf... chimera for just over a year, so... he wasn’t an expert.

“And since you’re a werewolf, it would make it easier for you to catch,” he added quietly and Theo frowned. He was actually really curious now, his mind reeling on the possibility and nerves starting to act up from the fear of ‘what if’. He huffed again and leaned up onto his elbow, feeling the other do the same, but he leaned his head on his shoulder and inhaled him.

“Start talking,” he ordered. “How am I going to get pregnant?”

“Born werewolves sometimes let out a different type of semen, a type that can get both genders pregnant. So, like I said, don’t be surprised if you feel something weird after about two weeks,” he repeated and he was feeling almost sick at this knowledge. He couldn’t get pregnant, he shouldn’t. If he did then... what the hell was he supposed to do?! And why was this guy laughin-...

He reached back and went to punch, though not being able to since he seemed to see it coming and grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

“I’m sorry,” he chuckled lowly. “Couldn’t resist. You won’t get pregnant, but it’s still possible, like ‘one in a thousand’ possible,”

“Bullshit,” he spat and moved to lie back on his shoulder again, his wrist being held to the leafy ground.

“No, this time I’m serious,” he leaned up and looked down at him, a bit awkwardly since the knot was still at full size and gently tugging on his hole. “We do have that type of sperm and you could get pregnant, but only if you’re that ‘One’,"

\----------

Bullshit, it was all bullshit. The guy was still messing with him.

Theo achingly slipped back into his clothes, wincing a little as he bent down to pull his trousers up and tied the belt. He was surprised that his body still hadn’t healed from that... _amazing_... sex.

“Pregnant... my ass,” he sneered, slipping into his shoes and shirt easily before he took a glance at the bridge, the one where his sister died. He couldn’t be bothered to hang around now, he just wanted to get back and sleep of everything that happened tonight. He actually wondered if he’d see that guy again, he didn’t even get his name.

Oh well... He turned away and started walking in the direction of his truck, hoping to get home in time to do his homework before he actually went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. I'd actually been working on it since Theo first shifted into a wolf in s05e02 :) took me this long to finish it and post it xD

**Author's Note:**

> So what'd you think? What'd you think!!!!???


End file.
